Thirteen Truths
by pinksnow
Summary: A collection of 13 drabbles : Pillow, Cats, Body, Regret..... and many more. Fifth drabble based on vol 13. shounen ai. Eyes x Kanone.


A collection of drabbles. Can be applied to manga as well as the anime, but I wrote them with the manga in mind. Each one follows a different time line; the events are not necessarily in sequence. I thought it was more fun to read them collectively rather than one at a time.

Drabble no 5; **Destiny **is based on the events of manga vol 13. So skip it if you must, rest of them are pretty much spoiler free.

Disclaimer: Spiral is not mine.

On with the story.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Pillow**

It was a little known fact, but Kanone preferred to bury himself in a lot of pillows and at least two blankets when sleeping at night. He himself did not understand why. Maybe it was the feeling, like sleeping in someone's embrace.

During younger days, Eyes had been his favorite pillow. Time and again, he would remember.

And at times like these, he would just bury himself deeper into the covers.

----------------------------------------------

**Cats**

Kanone loved cats. And cats loved Kanone. Eyes could never really grasp the situation.

Sure, whenever Eyes fed the cats, mostly with small, dried fish, they would mewl, give him a dignified nod of appreciation and daintily proceed to polish off the generous meal.

But with Kanone, it was a completely different story. Even if he approached them empty handed, more often than not, the felines would purr when he smiled at them, then proceed to majestically rub their necks against his trousers, before jumping into his arms and resting there contentedly. It was like a secret communication between two creatures of the same kind.

Eyes would feel left out.

----------------------------------------------

**Body**

In spite of the bond they shared, and the more than obvious mutual affection between them, Eyes had never seen Kanone naked.

Kanone had a beautiful body. Eyes knew that from whatever glances he got through a half buttoned shirt, whenever the older blade child would be too exhausted to keep up appearances.

Eyes thought it was unfair. Kanone had seen him naked countless times. Heck, he didn't even knock before entering Rutherford's room.

Eyes knew that Kanone did not do it with intentions that were less than innocent.

But that did not mean it was not unfair.

So Eyes would always try to use the same trick on his best friend. But Kanone would always be dressed from head to toe. Complete with that perfect, gentle smile on his face.

Being naked made Kanone feel vulnerable. He didn't like it. Hence the caution.

Eyes swore that he alone would be the one to rip the clothes off that lovely body.

----------------------------------------------

**Regret**

A young Eyes had wondered how Kanone became the boy that he was.

It intrigued him to no end that this boy before him seemed to know everything about everything, how Kanone would talk about their future and the grim reality, unwavering, with utter resolution, embracing all the darkness that awaited them, but still standing tall.

Eyes himself was a very different boy, who believed that there would be light at the end of the tunnel, or at least liked to believe in something like that.

But that didn't matter.

What had worried Eyes was that he knew practically nothing about his green-honey eyed, chocolate haired best friend and mentor.

And as they met again, this time on opposite sides of the battlefield, Eyes realized with regret – The situation had not changed.

----------------------------------------------

**Destiny**

Kanone loved the sea. He had expressed the same many times, that when he died, he would love to become one with the sea.

All life originated from water after all. And this way he would not be an outcast anymore. He would be one with that infinite expanse of life giving liquid.

The mere thought would make him dizzy; fill his heart with a light kind of happiness, the kind that made him feel like he was floating.

But when his time came and he closed his eyes, embracing even death, he realized that the wish would remain unfulfilled.

Destiny was cruel.

----------------------------------------------

**Rain**

Kanone was not particularly fond of rain. Eyes was aware of that.

So it would surprise the blue eyed boy when once in a while, Kanone would just stand in a heavy downpour, allowing the tears of the cloud to seep into his clothes, his hair, his skin, soaking himself to the bone, eyes closed, a serene expression on his face. And whenever he returned from the ordeal, he would be freezing, but happy.

Of course, Eyes would always wait silently, with a towel in his hands.

Even Kanone liked to wash off his sins sometimes.

----------------------------------------------

**Victory**

' Hachoo!' sneezed the chocolate haired, honey-green eyed unofficial leader of the small group of blade children, shivering, and a pitiful wreck.

Eyes nodded sympathetically, dabbing at the older one's runny nose with a wad of Kleenex.

Kanone tried to get up, protesting the childish treatment, only to collapse back on the bed, out of sheer exhaustion, sniffling.

Eyes just gave a stern look ( one which said ' No means no. ' ) before nicely tucking in the troublesome blade child with a warm blanket.

Even Kanone couldn't win against the common cold.

----------------------------------------------

**Noise**

Eyes had learned something new today. Kanone was sensitive near his left ear.

Eyes had tripped while going down a flight of stairs, a rare thing to happen to someone like Eyes Rutherford. Kanone, who was a step ahead of Eyes, instinctively cushioned the younger boy's fall.

That's when it had happened.

Warm lips of the one currently above him brushed against Kanone's ear. It was all purely accidental.

But nevertheless – It made Kanone whimper.

Kanone, the notorious blade child, a hunter's worst nightmare had whimpered, under Eyes Rutherford.

And Eyes, being Eyes, had naturally not missed a single beat. Something the fair skinned, fair haired boy regretted later that night.

The poor boy was not getting any sleep as he remembered the vivid expression of surprise and slight panic that had flitted across the older one's delicate features, how Kanone had closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm down his suddenly pounding heart ( from the fall or …? ), how the temperature of his body seemed to escalate by a few degrees, awakening a craving for that delicious warmth in the paler one's own body, but most of all, Eyes just couldn't forget the whimper – A faint sound, but high pitched, and raw, like the mewl of a kitten, only better, carrying a tiny note of urgency, maybe a guilty, forbidden want for more.

Sheer music to Eyes' ears.

Eyes knew. He just had to hear it again.

So it was really no surprise when a sleep deprived Eyes pushed an extremely confused Kanone down on a couch, with the sole intent of nibbling on the other's ears.

Kousuke, Rio and Ryoko decided to ignore the mewling noises coming from the living room that morning.

----------------------------------------------

**Tears**

" Why are you crying? " Eyes Rutherford, all of six years of age frowned at his older friend.

" Well, you fell right? " came the muffled reply, punctuated with sniffles.

" ….. " Quiet nod.

" And it really hurts too, doesn't it? " more sniffles.

"…." Another quiet nod.

" And you're not crying. " Kanone wiped away some hot tears from his face.

" So?? " Eyes wondered where the older boy was going with this.

" Well, someone has to cry, right?! " more waterworks from the chocolate haired one.

" ….. " Eyes never really understood Kanone's logic ( or lack of it).

Even now Kanone would cry for Eyes when the later failed to shed tears.

----------------------------------------------

**Dangerous boy**

Kanone was a dangerous boy, no doubt the deadliest blade child among them all, Eyes had pondered.

And after Kanone had successfully burned three steaks, four potatoes and had tried to pass off an unrecognizable mess of apples for an apple pie, in an attempt to recreate a traditional American meal, Eyes finally arrived at a conclusion.

Kanone was more dangerous in the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------

**Only you**

Late into the night, when Kanone turned off the lights and crawled under the covers with a cat-like grace, Eyes was reminded that only Kanone was the one who could make him moan even if he tried hard not to, Kanone knew how to glide his fingers over bare skin of the pale, slender thighs of the younger boy so as to send shivers down his spine, where and how to touch so that soon Eyes would be shivering from head to toe, in Kanone's arms.

Eyes couldn't fight it, only Kanone could make his chest heave up and down so rapidly, breath coming out in shallow gasps, Kanone knew exactly how much pressure was necessary while biting into the moonlit flesh of the blue eyed one's neck and while softly nipping away at his pale collarbone.

Kanone knew exactly what had to be done to cloud azure eyes of the one below him with want, lust and desire, how to nibble on a soft earlobe so that the fairer one's back would arch with nearly unbearable pleasure, as well as how to trace a wet tongue over and between rose colored nubs on the other's chest, so that the ice prince would be compelled to feverently clutch at the bed sheets, wanting even more.

Kanone knew how to make the paler one break into a sweat, what had to be done to the smaller one's body, so that he just wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

He knew how to play with Eyes' lips in the final moments, as well as how to gently wrap his hand around the nape of the other's neck as the fairer boy made a complete and utter surrender to him.

Eyes was once again reminded that Kanone was the most dangerous in the bedroom.

----------------------------------------------

**Lost Soul**

Another little known fact about Kanone was that the older blade child was not too bad at painting. No, he was quite good at it, actually.

He didn't really pursue the hobby due to his position as their unofficial leader, but once in a blue moon, Eyes would find his friend quietly painting away.

His paintings were not dark or depressing either, filled with crimson and black, as one might expect from him. No, Kanone painted beautiful things, like the pond nearby, sunsets, an occasional sunrise, and he also had a fetish for sakura trees in full bloom.

Each stroke from the brush was careful and precise, subtly capturing the delicate beauty of the tiniest elements of the subject. Every time, the finished product would be nothing less than breathtaking.

And while the masterpiece would be carelessly forgotten by its creator, in a matter of two days, sometimes even two hours, it would be secretly treasured by the azure eyed, platinum haired, young Rutherford.

Eyes could stare at it for hours, entranced by the finery, mesmerized at the detail contributed by each brush stroke, it was like an entrance to some kind of paradise, a place filled with dreams.

Eyes would always be enamored by it, that hands tainted with blood could effortlessly, without any special thought, create such beauty.

The paintings were pieces of Kanone's lost soul.

----------------------------------------------

**Children**

" It's over now. " Kanone murmured, gently approaching the trembling child before him, who could not be older than ten.

She was not from their group. They didn't even know her name.

When Kanone had received a tip off on an attack on a stray blade child, he along with Eyes had rushed to the spot.

And even though they managed to finish off the hunter, the damage had been done.

They knew they were too late.

Eyes could only watch mutely as Kanone wrapped his arms around the tiny frame of the frightened one.

" I'm here for you, you can sleep now. " Kanone continued to whisper soothing words in her ears, stroking her hair, patting her back, even as his shirt became red from the little ones injuries, till she could stop shaking.

And little hands wrapped around Kanone's neck before she finally drifted off into an eternal sleep.

" Why did you do that? " Eyes questioned him when everything was said and done.

" I didn't want her to die alone. " came the quiet reply.

Kanone had always been good with children.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope that was not too tedious to read. If any situation is OOC, please consider it AU, I don't know the details of the manga. If the characters are OOC, then please forgive the fangirl in me!

Thank you for reading. Hope you had fun!

If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review, you'll make my day!


End file.
